


Put On Your Music (Sweet Child O' Mine)

by eggosandxmen



Series: The Kinneys Deserve Better [4]
Category: All New Wolverine, X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Family Bonding, Gen, debbie and laura are the best!! debbies a good mom, quote prompt from @comedyandtragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Debbie and Laura go do some mildly illegal activities. This is completely fine.





	Put On Your Music (Sweet Child O' Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> my friend gabby prompted me with this!!

“What are we doing here?” Debbie asks, staring up at her niece.

“I am disassembling all of these people’s machines.” Laura says, her head disappearing into the vents. "You are simply an accessory to any illegal activity I am doing.”

“When did my life become chasing after three X-men in training?” Debbie mutters, shaking her head and sitting down on the hood of her car. 

Laura’s shoulders shrug, and her head pops back down. “You can go home.”

“And leave you wherever we are? No, thank you.”

Laura had explained on the way- this was an Alchemax branch, Alchemax being where Laura's sisters were made. Debbie still has a hard time grasping what these companies do- and how they live with themselves for doing it- but she knows, at their core, they’re evil.

Thus, she doesn’t really mind that her niece is destroying private property on this warm summer night. Megan, Daken, and the other two sisters are hanging out at home, and Laura asked her to come along for this. So, being the good aunt she is, she went.

“Can you pass me the wrench, please?” she says, hanging by her feet from the ceiling.

Debbie passes it up and Laura continues, finally knocking out a power grid. The lights flicker once before completely shutting off, and she jumps down, holding a fistful of wires and paper files.

“What’s in those?”

“Stuff on Gabby and Bellona. I need background if I’m going to get legal custody.”

“You can do that?”

“Well, not technically. I’m property of the state. But Dad’s going to get them, and then he’s going to give custody for me.”

“Which of your dads? Isn’t Logan state property too?”

“Yes.” Laura nods. “Scott is the one doing this.”

Debbie grins. “You have a _gigantic_ family, kid.”

“Yes.” She says, smiling. “Two dads, one mom, and eleven siblings, twelve counting Megan. And an aunt, of course.”

“I’m glad I’m high on your list of priorities.” Debbie teases, getting into the car.

Laura jumps in next to her, knotting and unknotting the wires around her wrists. 

They drive back in comfortable silence, listening to an old Elton John CD.

“What is this?” Laura asks, as _Tiny Dancer_ croons out of the playdeck.

“Only one of the most classic songs of all time. Elton John, kid, come on, doesn’t Megan ever dance to this?”

“Megan dances?” Laura says.

“When she was younger, all the time. God, that damn CD deck was always on.”

“I would have liked to see that.”

“When she was seven, she could sing all of _Meet Me In The Woods_ by Lord Huron. Here, look.” Debbie says, shoving in a CD. 

Laura’s face lights up in recognition as the first notes play. “She- she was humming this when we met. When I- when I killed that man. When we were little.”

“Yeah, she would’ve been about seven.” Debbie says, shaking her head. “Most seven year olds like Taylor Swift, for god’s sake.”

Laura shrugs, grinning a bit. “If it makes you feel better, when I was seven, the only song I knew the words to was _White Crosses_ by Against Me.”

Debbie raises her eyebrows. “Hm?”

“Kevin used to listen to it on repeat for hours. Dr. Kinney hit him with her newspaper when he yelled the words in her face.”

“That _does_ sound like him.” Debbie says, pulling into the driveway, the rain thrumming on the windows. “Is the house on fire?”

“No-” Laura starts. “But I’m ninety five percent sure that Gabby is running around barefoot with a squirt gun.”

Debbie pinches the bridge of her nose. “Are Bellona, Dak, and Megan there, too?”

“Yes.” Laura says. “Daken is on the house and Megan is behind the shed. Bell’s got on war paint and is shooting Daken’s hair.”

Debbie throws up her hands. “Go shoot your idiotic family with squirt guns.” She sighs. ‘I’m going to sleep.”

Laura ran out, pulling off her sneakers, jumping one of the kids into a mud pile and proceeding to battle for the water gun.

Debbie shakes her head again. “NO BLOOD!” she shouts, and walks inside, waving to Megan.

Having six children makes a woman go grey too early, Debbie believes, but she wouldn’t change any of them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are great! i love debbie shes a good mom.


End file.
